deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Terraria Guy vs Steve
Omega7321= W.I.P. Minecraft VS Terraria | DEATH BATTLE! | Assistance with weapon/item information is greatly appreciated :^) Minecraft vs Terraria is a what-if? episode of DEATH BATTLE between the two iconic Indie Sandbox games being Minecraft and Terraria. This Is a fight between the in-game weapons/armor/game mechanics rather than a debate of which game is better, as that is something that is up to the player to decide. EVERYTHING will be taken into account; meaning there will be NO MODS or non-official content in this DEATH BATTLE. Description Minecraft and Terraria. Two games which judging by their concepts alone appear to be the same; Explore and collect resources during the day and fight monsters at night as you gradually improve your character, this done by obtaining progressively better items/armor. Both games have large, open worlds that serve as canvases to express your imagination which allow you to build magnificent structures (or crude representations of genitalia thinking that it's comedy gold because your like 12 idk it's your choice). But in reality these games are polar opposites because of the differences in their choice of game design. Who do you THINK will win? (Pre-Analysis) Minecraft Terraria Who do you WANT to win? Minecraft Terraria Interlude DEATH BATTLE Intro animation W: As of recent years in the world of video games, the Sandbox adventure genre had taken the world by storm! B: But few other games in this genre have managed to stack up to these two. W: Minecraft; a game where the only limit is your imagination B: And Terraria; a game where the... only limit is your... imagination... But you kill giant monsters with insane weapons! W: To clear up any confusion the characters in this Death Battle are representations of the game's items and mechanics as a total and are not just limited to the characters depicted in this battle. And before any flame wars break out, remember that this fight is not about which game is better, as that is up to the player to decide. B: And previously when we had researched characters with RPG elements we had limited them to gear that is most iconic to them, but not this time, as everything will be taken into account! W: And both characters will appear as they do in the current versions of their games at the time of this Battle. However, certain items and features from Minecraft's 1.9 release as well as Terraria having both Prehardmode and Hardmode items/armor as of version 1.3 taken into account. Be wary that anything shown in the Death Battle is subject to change as both games are constantly being updated and tweaked, as a result some future changes may even affect the final outcome. However, the page will not be changed to accomodate these changes, if something major changes for any of these games then a sequel may be warranted if demand is high enough such as Goku vs Superman but in that case we just hyped up something just to tell you the same exact thing we stated three years before then. B: *Evil Laugh* We killed Goku twice! We would be more than happy to do it again! ...Too soon? W: I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick! (And i'm the writer who is making a terrible use of my free time). And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! TRANSITION Minecraft Music: Name: referred to as "Steve?" Age: ??? Height ~2 Meters (6.56 ft) Weight: ~750 lbs Gender: Genderless; Shows male traits W: An endless world limited only by your imagination, this was a concept that would later become a worldwide phenomenon known as Minecraft! B: When not plagued with screaming twelve year olds, the game itself isn't half bad. But opinions aside, let's see how efficient he is at destroying shit! W: The idea of Minecraft was first concieved by a man named Markus "Notch" Persson originally under the title of "Ruby Dung" with the intent of creating an open world sandbox game where you can break and place blocks to form what ever came to your mind, many years later even after he has ceased working on the game, there is still a team working and expanding the game until this day- B: Enough of that boring shit, let's dive into the interesting stuff! W: ugh... Surviving in The world of Minecraft is by no means a cake walk, as soon as night falls, blood lusted monsters seem to appear from thin air. However, Steve was not only able to just able to survive in this harsh environment, but he thrives! he had figured out to exploit the laws of reality in his realm in order to create various monster grinders and farms. B: Not only that, but he is able to survive intense pressures in the core of the earth at diamond level. W: Diamonds form deep beneath below the Earth's crust where immense pressure compresses carbon. Surviving that amout of pressure is without a doubt impossible for an average human. However, this is just the tip of the iceberg when it comes to Steve's feats of durability. B: Steve's skin has never been shown to break, even from powerful strikes or explosions, however, he is still vulnerable to physical trauma. Although his body looks undamaged, enough physical force can kill him. Like some sort of Adamantium plated Tomato... W: However, comparing Steve's durability to that of a tomato would be an injustice, even without his armor, Steve is capable of taking large amounts of punishment, even without his insane sets of armor. Iron and Diamond armors block 60% and 80% of almost all damage sources even when unenchanted. What exactly are enchantments? Well, we'll get into that later B: Even with all of this bulk, Steve is still able to pack one hell of a punch, even without a weapon, Steve can still kill an average human in just a few punches. W: After all we can't be talking about Minecraft without mentioning diamonds. Like real world diamonds, these stones are incredibly tough, but however, they are very britle when being cut along the edges. But for Minecraft diamonds, this does not seem to be the case here. Steve caries a sword made of this stuff, but the blade is just too rigid and thick to even be called a sword... It's more like a blue, pixelated mace! B: Steve also carries around a bow that can charge and fire devastating critical shots when fully drawn, it's practically a super rifle that's make of wood and string. now for my favorite part... OH YES! TNT!!! SWEET JESUS, THIS STUFF IS POWERFUL! Steve can carry around this explosive goodness in large quantities and ignite them instantly with a flint and steel or even a pressure plate to rig a trap with an impending chain explosion awaiting the poor soul who stepped foot there. TNT becomes intangible once primed, meaning the only way to escape the carnage would be to run! W: are you okay there, Boomstick? B: yes, just... overstimulated... W: ew... anyways... Steve caries around a large array of throwable and drinkable potions that he can use to inflict debuffs on his enemies or even give himself beneficial buffs and instant healing with no cooldown. Should he get a nasty debuff, he can remove any and all status inflictions by drinking a bucket of milk, no matter if the buff was good or bad. B: Like a great once said; "Anything can be solved with just a little bit of calcium" W: Who said tha- B: I've said too much! The bovine brotherhood will not be happy with this one... (Distant moo) W: Who- B: Let's talk about enchantments, now we're getting into the good stuff! Protection, Blast Protection, Fire Protection and Projectile Protection all increase the effectiveness of Steve's armor in the places that you would expect, Thorns reflects a percentage of the damage he recieves back at the attacker, And Unbreaking increases the longevity of his armor before it breaks... By the way, his tools and armor break after extensive usage... Frostwalker allows Steve to turn the water beneath his feet into ice , allowing him to walk on water while Depth Strider allows him to move faster in fluids, just like Wiz's mom! W: What is that even supposed to mean? B: Aqua Affinity and Respiration allow Steve to do pretty much everything else in the water almost as he would on land, better, faster and harder ;^) W: Just stop. o-o B: Feather falling reduces the damage he takes from fall damage (Research Junk) Weapons: Tools: Flint and Steel- ignites fire in a 1*1 meter radius; Ignites TNT immediately Diamond Sword- Insane power and Knockback when enchanted but lacks range Bow and Arrow- Deceivingly powerful; practically a sniper rifle TNT- Aww... They're gonna have to glue you back together... IN HELL! Accessories: Elytra- Allows long distance gliding Armor: Iron Armor- Diamond Armor- Strength: ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OrImdlJIMNI "Heaviest Item in Minecraft" by Sancarn 9.6936 * 10^558 + 5.9672 * 10^553 Kg +Armor/Accessories (without signs of slowing). Presumably infinite. Speed: Durability: Feats: Abilities: Weaknesses: Weapons break after excessive usage or damage No true flight Can get cornered Needs to eat Terraria Name: ??? Default "Player" Age: ??? Height ~6 ft Weight: ??? Gender: Can be Male or Female SUSPENSE W: Imagine a land, filled to the brim with deadly traps and monsters, giant caverns, and great loot B: And boulder traps... lots and lots of boulder traps... W: DIG! FIGHT! BUILD! That is the catchphrase of a game of endless possibilities known as Terraria! Music: Overworld Day - Terraria B: OHHHHH SWEET JESUS! So many weapons! Just thinking about it gives good old Boomstick Jr. a temporary growth spurt! ;^) Buuut enough about my genetalia, Wiz! Let us hear more about the Terrarian. W: Uhhh... anyways.. (Research Junk) Pre-Hardmode: Weapons: Night's Edge- Phoenix Blaster- an handgun made of fire Water Bolt- Multi-hit slow projectile that bounces off of surfaces Demon Scythe- circolar projectile that start slow then gradually gains speed Tools: Accessories: Obsidian Shield- Immunity to fire and knockback (but not lava) Frostspark Boots- boosts of the speed and gives momentary flight Shield of Cthulhu- grants a dash attack with momentary invincibility Worm Scarf- 17% damage reduction Brain of Confusion- chance to confuse attacker Armor: Hardmode: Weapons: Terra Blade- Very fast and powerful Autoswing melee with long range projectiles Vampire Knives- Rapidly throws lifestealing daggers Flairon- Flail that spews homing bubbles Razorblade Typhoon- Summons homing watery razorblades Stardust Dragon Staff- SUMMONS A FUCKING DRAGON TO FIGHT FOR YOU! Solar Eruption- Multi-hit Sword/Flail that travels through blocks Starfury- autoswing melee that summons a storm of stars from the sky Meowmere- Meme.jpeg Terrarian- Yo-yo that shoots homing green projectiles (Simmilar to Flairon) Nebula Blaze- Powerful homing projectiles Nebula Arcanium- Shoots homing mini-galaxies Last Prism- Fires a massive life form disintegration beam Tools: Anti-Gravity Hook- Ignores all influence of gravity; full control of movement Lunar Hook- Claims that it's able to yank the moon out of orbit and pull it down Martian Car Key- Infinite flight courtesy of THE BEAM! Accessories: Ankh Shield- Immunity to all status and knockback (upgrade of the Obsidian Shield) Armor: Solar Flare set: Vortex set: Nebula set: Stardust set: Strength: 999 Gold Ore * 50 Backpack slots = 49950 gold ore 4 gold ore = 2^3 ft gold bar 49950 / 4 = 12487.5 ft^3 =6,818,242.88 Kg + Armor/Accessories/Money (without signs of slowing). Presumably Infinite. Speed: Ground- 34(?) mph Durability: Feats: Defeated the Moon Lord who is powerful enough to pull the moon closer to the planet. Survived being turned into stone Survived a fall in to magma Abilities: Weaknesses: Healing potions have a 60 second cool-down time (30 seconds with Charm of myths) Can't swim without accessories Pre-Fight Who do you think will win? (Post-Analysis) Setting: Terraria World The Terrarian who is wearing Crimtane Armor as well as various Pre-hardmode essentials is strolling along the ocean biome until THUD Looking confused as he hits an invisible wall. Getting pretty bored of his current world; curiosity gets the best of him and attempts to plot a way to break the wall and access lands beyond his enclosed box, then an idea strikes him and proceeds to run away from the border. One jump cut and a montage of him trying to break this "wall" later and after all else fails he resorts to lining the wall with explosives, one flick of a lever later and... BOOM After checking on the aftermath the Terrarian finds as he had expected; nothing. But after a second glance notices a small dimensional rift just big enough for him to fit through. He does the only thing anyone would do and stick his head through to catch a glimpse. He catches Steve walking out of his house in A full set of Iron Armor and an unenchanted Diamond Sword. Both freeze in place and have an awkward staredown for a few seconds. Setting: Minecraft World Song: Terraria - Boss 1 The Terrarian snaps back into it and flies out of the portal in to the Minecraft world and using his Frostspark boots flies a fair distance away from Steve still facing him and pulls out his Phoenix blaster as he lands. in split screen you see Steve pulling out his Bow and Arrow resulting in an iconic DEATH BATTLE standoff! (Dialogue is spoken in a server chat log in the fonts of their native games) Terrarian: Ha! Let's see what you drop! Steve: As if I would just hand it over? Good luck with that, pal! *Rift closes* FIGHT! W.I.P. >Prehardmode vs Iron Steve fires a fully charged arrow which the Terrarian avoids this by jumping over the projectile then he flies towards steve with his Frostspark boots while firing several shots from his Phoenix blaster then pulls out his Night's Edge when descending. In response, Steve pulls out his Iron Sword; blocks the bullets and then has a sword clash with the Terrarian. The Terrarian backflips and sprints towards Steve as soon as he lands resulting in yet another clash, this time however the Terrarian outclasses steve and gets in a quick volley of slashes clearly damaging his Iron armor and knocking him down with an "OOF". Steve gets back up and Swings his sword once more leading to a clash that sends both swords flying from their hands. As soon as the Terrarian turns his head back to steve in shock... BAM! He finds Steve's fist firmly planted in his face followed by several more punches that clearly do a good amount of damage to him. Steve then jumps to end his combo with a critical punch. The Terrarian then step dodges the hit then down throws him (Smash Bros. style!) and follows up with a flurry of kicks in the air, knocking Steve back a fair bit. The terrarian is still in the air with his rocket boots, throwing shurikens and grenades at steve but he manages to step dodge all of them. The Terrarian's rocket boots run out of fuel, leaving him in free fall as Steve runs straight towards him preparing to land a jump critical swing with his sword Steve: Got you now! A split second before Steve his the Terrarian, he pulls out his Medusa head and turns steve into stone Terrarian: Whew, that was close! The terrarian switches from his Crimtane armor to his Jungle Armor and pulls out his water bolt. The Motionless statue that was once steve somehow tosses a bucket of milk up to his mouth and breaks out of the stone with the final sip Terrarian: *Sighs* Terrarian: Y'know, you could have just played dead and left it at that Steve: As if! The Terrarian fires a volley of waterbolts somewhat in Steve's direction Steve: Ha, you missed! Terrarian: Ha, Think again! (In a mocking tone) Every single waterbolt ricochets off of a block and hits Steve in the back leaving him incapacitated The Terrarian then whips out his Minishark and unleashes a torrent of bullets at steve, doing little damage to him but easily chews away at his Iron armor, breaking it CLINK CLINK CLINK CLINK Seeing this, the Terrarian whips out his bee gun and launches a swarm of bloodlusted bees in Steve's direction Steve reopens his eyes recovering from the water bolt barrage to see the swarm coming right towards him. His eyes widen in fear and attempt's to swat the bees away in a panic. (OOF) (OOF) (OOF) (OOF) Terrarian: (now is my chance!) The Terrarian picks up his Night's Edge and runs straight towards Steve but suddenly... *Click* The Terrarian falls through a hole in the ground and hears a faint HISSSS sound. He pulls out a torch and his eye's widen to see that he was in a room made of nothing but TNT. The inital blocks of TNT explode, doing tons of damage to the Terrarian. Steve, swats the last bee and is visibly agitated, he places down an enderchest with Enchanted diamond armor/weapons and potions and takes the contents Near death, the Terrarian Magic Mirrors home and drops it from the force from the TNT that was still exploding around him. Steve, who was covered in bee stings goes to claim the loot from is trap only to find a cracked magic mirror on the floor. Out of curiosity, Steve uses it and it warps him to the Terraria realm. W.I.P >Prehardmode vs Enchanted Diamond Prehardmode weapons barely faze Steve in Enchanted Diamond armor A small gag where the fourth wall is broken showing the Terraria player exiting to the menu and switching to an endgame character and joining the same world where the fight resumes after Steve blows up his house and kills his NPCs. >Hardmode + Potions/Buffs vs Enchanted Diamond + Notch Apple/Potions -The Terrarian returns in a full set of Solar Flare armor -Steve is frozen in shock and awe only to find his chest being penetrated by a Solar Eruption several times and is then flung into the air as the Sword/Flail retracts Terrarian: My trophies... Do you have any idea how long it took me to get those?! D:< Steve: Oh, like this worthless piece of trash? :^) *holds up broken Moon Lord trophy and tosses it* -The Terraria then switches to his nebula armor and fires a volley of Nebula Blazes ending with a powerful blue shot -Steve who is visibly scuffed up gets up and chucks a few Healing II splash potions at the ground healing himself back to full, however his Diamond armor is clearly on the verge of breaking -The Terrarian; who at this point finding Steve more of an annoyance than a challenge summons a Stardust dragon to finish him off -Steve then runs forward destroying all of the segments of the summon in a single swing and then fires a fully charged Power V Bow shot straight towards the Terrarian -Thinking the fight was long over the Terrarian turns around to see the high speed projectile but before he could react- BOOM! HEADSHOT! -The Terrarian was left with exactly 1 hp left Terrarian: ...! It't just a Wooden Bow, how could it have so much power?! -In response the Terrarian drinks a Super Heal Potion healing 200/500 and switches to Spectre Hood in an attempt to get a quick heal firing a wave of Razorblade Typhoons -The initial few typhoons hit; healing him a fair bit but then Steve catches on and hits the projectiles back at him with his sword leaving the tome as nothing more than a pile of shredded paper in his hand -The Terrarian switches back to his Solar Flare armor -Both parties charge at each other with the Terrarian Unsheathing his Terra Blade and Steve in response readies his Enchanted Diamond Sword. -Both blades meet in a clash with both sides seeming equally matched. Steve, who previously appeared to be at a severe disadvantage weapon-wise still manages to over power the Terrarian. And judging by Steve's expression it shows that he is only using a fraction of his effort. -The Terrarian, realizing that he wouldn't with a raw Strength contest tilts his blade and make Steve slip; making him stumble forward -The Terrarian equips his Vortex Armor and darts into the sky. As he reaches the zenith of his flight, he jumps into his martian saucer and fires at Steve from a far with his S.D.M.G. loaded with Luminite bullets. Steve is hit with the initial barrage and puts up a wall of obsidian to block the projectiles. -The Terrarian sees this and chuckles. He switches to Chlorophyte bullets that curve around the wall and hits Steve from behind. Steve then encases himself in a solid block of obsidian. -Seeing this, the Terrarian switches to his Snowman Cannon armed with Rocket IV's which easily breaks through the obsidian Steve: What?! Terrarian: EZ. ;^) Steve then un equips his chestplate and equips his Elytra and drinks a Potion of Leaping. And jumps into the sky aiming for the Terrarian who simply moves out of the way. Steve then curves around using his Elytra and lands a diving punch on the Terrarian, knocking him out of the Saucer and his keys out of his hand which Steve catches and then crushes it into a fine powder that blows away as Steve dives toward the ground. Terrarian: Wings... really man? -Steve then lands back on the ground in front of the Terrarian. Steve: Well... These aren't exactly wings, they allow me to gli- -Before Steve could finish his sentence, The Terrarian swings his Terra Blade; launching a Terra Beam that leave Steve's Elytra with a giant hole through the back of them and covered in green flames before finally breaking. -The Terrarian equips his Solar Armor once again and Steve re-equips his Chestplate. Steve: ... Terrarian: "Now it's time to get serious!" -Before Steve can react the Terrarian lunges forward head-on at an insanely fast speed. Steve attempts to swing at him but then vanishes. The Terrarian whizzes around Steve so fast that he can see nothing but his afterimage. -Steve takes several more swings; missing all of them as the Terrarian then goes in and gets a quick chain of slashes in and ends the combo knocking Steve upwards and slamming him into the ground with a spinning suplex (Think Pokkén Sceptile's Leaf Storm Grab) planting Steve's head into the ground. Terrarian: "R.K.O.!" Steve: "Mmph mmph mmmph!" Terrarian: "Speak up, can't hear you through all of that dirt!" *Pulls head out of ground* Steve: "I'll make you eat those words!" Terrarian: *Yawn* welp, it has been fun and all... (Pulls out Last Prism) ...But i'm getting bored and I have better things to do. (*Steve Pulls out shield*) (*Terrarian Charges Last Prism*) Terrarian: See ya! CRAAAASH The giant beam of death materializes and heads staight for Steve The Shield halts the energy wave for a few mere seconds before shattering as Steve attempts to walk towards the Terrarian Steve then pulls out yet another shield which breaks even faster this time but Steve continues to push forward. Now with no shield, Steve's armor is exposed to the point-blank blast of the beam. Steve's Enchanted diamond armor surprisingly absorbs most of the damage letting Steve walk through effortlessly (Think Goku vs Superman 2). Steve was now directly in front of an unaware Terrarian. (Steve: "YES! He is wide open!") Steve raises his glowing blue pixel stick from the beam as the Terrarian's eyes widen. Steve laughs only for it to be cut short by his armor breaking Steve: HAHAHA... oh... the Terrarian recollects himself and grins Terrarian: Sayonara! Steve is then shoved back at sonic speeds as he is (/Appears to be) disintegrated Terrarian: GG :^) >Hardmode vs Creative Mode Game Mechanics Steve K.oh...? Steve: /Gamemode 1 Steve is enveloped by a white light and flies through the beam at sonic speeds and slashes the Last prism in to pieces Terrarian: ??? Steve: How are you going to answer this? Terrarian: hmph... at least I don't have to f*cking cheat to stand a chance! Steve: >:Y (Both dart up into the sky) Both vanish in blinding speed and produce Dragonball style shockwaves in the air and both seem evenly matched with the Terrarian throwing various weapons at Steve to little avail. The Terrarian pulls out his Terra Blade and hits Steve with succesive strikes resulting in a combo Steve picks block at the Terrarian's hand and unveils his newly copied Terra Blade Steve: Oh wow! this is so cool, how do you- Terrarian smacks the Terra Blade out of Steve's hands Terrarian: No! Steve: aww... Terrarian: That's my thing! The Terrarian lands a few more hits on Steve only for Steve who seemed to be unaffected caught the sword in his "hand" and crushes it Terrarian: You can't do that! Steve: Now we're even! Terrarian: Wha- Steve: You broke my armor Terrarian: You should be dead, I should have broken YOU! Steve: But you broke my armor! Terrarian: You broke my sword! Steve: You BROKE my- Terrarian: You broke my F*CKING sword! The Terrarian pulls out his Golem Fist and spikes steve into the ground then teleports in front of him using the rod of discord Terrarian: You know what, I call truce ;^) Steve: What...? :^Y after all of that? Terrarian: Yes c: The Terrarian pulls out his portal gun and places an orange portal then tosses him the portal gun Terrarian: You would need this too in order to get home. Tosses Steve a magic mirror Steve: Gee, thanks! Terrarian: Np, C ya ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°) Steve waving goodbye teleports home and as soon as he does, the Terrarian's expression goes from forgiving to an evil grin Steve back in his world Steve: Man, what a nice guy! but I wonder what this does... Steve instinctively right clicks on the portal gun, launching a Blue Portal which the Terrarian flies through the portal and stands in front of a steve who fell on his backside from the surprise Steve: Oh hey, you again! :D you wanna build som- Terrarian: No, I'm here to break... Steve: you wanna break my stuff...? Camera rotates to face the front of the Terrarian who's eyes are bloodshot with anger Terrarian: I'm here to BREAK YOUR FACE! Steve: So... is that a no to- The Terrarian starts slashing Steve rapidly with his Fetid Baghnakhs Terrarian continues to slash Steve while pushing him back Terrarian: I had figured that my world had taken enough damage from our quarrel as is, now I had figured that I would return the favor :^) Steve: Meh, I have a backup, let's do this! Terrarian: Me too, just as any responsible person should, lol. -Steve raises his arm to block as the blades are filed of in the fashion of a grinding wheel -The Terrarian discards the glove as both him and steve throw a punch -Steve is surprised that the Terrarian's physical strength matches his and both fly back Steve: Well then, this calls for some drastic measures! /Fill 500 5 500 -500 64 -500 minecraft:tnt Steve: Good thing that you reminded me about backups, lol -Fires a fire arrow onto a block of TNT HISSSSSSSS -The Terrarian zips into the sky as he dodges the scattered mass of explosive projectiles. He turns around and pulls out his Snowman Cannon and fires a volley of homing rockets to destroy the flying entitys; this seems to work until... *Tick* The Terrarian ran out of rockets as a block of Primed TNT comes out of nowhere landing a direct hit. This does a large chunk of damage, however, he recieved no knockback from the impact because of his Ankh Shield -Steve, with his arms crossed looks up and is surprised to see that the Terrarian was still alive. Steve's movements begin to appear jittery as the number of TNT blocks being primed continues to multiply. He then flies up in the sky to the Terrarian seemingly instantaneously and throws a couple of punches which the Terrarian Blocks with his shield, however, Steve's raw strength still allowed him to somewhat push him back with each punch (Like the scene where Superman fought Zod). Visibly frustrated, Steve then pulls out his Diamond Axe and swings it at the shield, disabling it and with that granting him the Opportunity to land one clear shot. Steve pulls back his fist and lands a powerful punch on the Terrarian which sends out large shockwaves from the point of the impact which sends The Terrarian flying into space -The Terrarian regains his senses to find that he is indeed on the moon and plugs his nose and flies just above the surface to get a better view of the moon to find that this moon was a cube -Steve, who is still dealing with the ever-growing lag notices the moon moving out of it's orbit -The Terrarian had grabbed the moon with his four Lunar hooks and hurls the square moon into the planet -Steve accepts this challenge and flies up only to Obliterate the moon with a single punch. However, Steve's lag grew to the point where his game crashed. -The Terrarian Lands back on the Minecraft planet and takes notes on where Steve was last. The Terrarian then pulls out his Shroomite Digging Claws as a grin materializes on his face. Post-Fight Analysis Steve Strengths/Weaknesses Terrarian Strengths/Weaknesses Comparison/Explanation Vote for Boomstick's victory pun! At the end of the day, "???" just couldn't SQUARE up to "???"! I guess that you can say that "???" won this match fair and SQUARE! Custom - leave in comments W: The winner is "???"! were you surprised? Did you agree with the outcome? If not, state why in the comments! B: NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE! ... Generic Marvel vs DC fight. ---- |-| SaikouTouhou= '''Terraria Guy vs Steve '''is a what-if? episode of Death Battle featuring Terraria Guy form the Indie Video Games series Terraria and Steve form the indie Video Game Minecraft. Description Minecraft vs Terraria. Which survivor of they own worlds will survive a Death Battle? Who do you think should win? Terraria Guy Steve Who Would You be Rooting For? Steve Terraria Guy Interlude Terraria Guy Steve Pre-Fight Fight Post-Fight Analsys Category:SaikouTouhou Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Books vs. Video Game Themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Minecraft vs Terraria themed Death Battles Category:Omega7321 Category:'Indie' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Sandbox combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Minecraft characters Category:Terraria Combatants Category:Minecraft Combatants Category:Terraria characters Category:Minecraft Category:Terraria